yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jax Tasanagi
Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Attack-on-titan-image-shingeki-no-kyojin-attack-on-titan-36166903-500-639.jpg Jax Tasanagi (The Damaged Wolf) Age: 25 Gender: F Blood Type: OB Hair Color: Dark Black/Brown Eye Color: Golden Height: 5'9 Weight: 175 lbs Appearance Ymir-Die-Attack-on-Titan-Hentai.jpg Possessing Black/Brown short locks of hair.. thus appearing to have golden like eyes..Jax is a type of female to hide her female features.. Almost as if she was a man.. with one glimpse of her.. Though she has some features she cant hide.. though she always wraps her breasts in a tight bandage for they wont be noticable... Thus.. possessing light freckles on her cheeks.. Behavior/Personality 7hsK75G.gif 1.Cocky 2.Arrogant 3.Anger Issues 4.Sailor Mouth 5.Loud 6.Brash 7.Fearless Anorexia Nervosa Cassie-cassie-ainsworth-19077433-500-244.gif tumblr_lnicalYmbc1qkwilko1_500.gif tumblr_miqibfsLah1rsv5pto1_500.gif "I love things so much I feel like they can float away." Anorexia nervosa is a serious, potentially life-threatening eating disorder characterized by self-starvation and excessive weight loss. Symptoms Inadequate food intake leading to a weight that is clearly too low. Intense fear of weight gain, obsession with weight and persistent behavior to prevent weight gain. Self-esteem overly related to body image. Inability to appreciate the severity of the situation. Binge-Eating/Purging Type involves binge eating and/or purging behaviors during the last three months. Restricting Type does not involve binge eating or purging. Eating disorders experts have found that prompt intensive treatment significantly improves the chances of recovery. Therefore, it is important to be aware of some of the warning signs of anorexia nervosa. 'Relationship' Single Though Still In-love with Ocra. 27e70853aafe168f5c34e8cfec4de3dd.jpg Wolf-Dog Blue.gif Intra-hybridizations between dogs and other subspecies of gray wolves are the most common wolfdogs since dogs and gray wolves are considered the same species hence are genetically very close and have shared vast portions of their ranges for millennia. Such hybridizations in the wild have been detected in many populations scattered throughout Europe and North America, usually occurring in areas where wolf populations have declined from human impacts and persecutions. At the same time, hybrids are also often bred in captivity for various purposes. Inter-hybridizations of dogs and two other North American wolf species have also occurred historically in the wild, although it is often difficult for biologists to discriminate the dog genes in the eastern timber and red wolves from the gray wolf genes also present in these wolf species due to their historical overlaps with North American gray wolves as well as with coyotes, both of which have introgressed into the eastern timber and red wolf genepools. At the same time, because many isolated populations of the three wolf species in North America have also mixed with coyotes in the wild, it has been speculated by some biologists that some of the coywolf hybrids in the northeastern third of the continent may also have both coydogs and wolfdogs in their genepool. Hybrids between dogs and Ethiopian wolves discovered in the Ethiopian Highlands likely originated from past interactions between free-roaming feral dogs and Ethiopian wolves living in isolated areas. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic good 92878_1394669797.gif A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' N/A 'Fighting Style' ''Street fighting ''' tumblr_my6xxnpmjW1r6mrcio2_500.gif '' '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Chi Base JeiceCrusherBallEp68.png Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form tumblr_static_tumblr_static_2w9bbor917uog48ooscowgk8g_1280.gif The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Weapon of Choice Combat ' tumblr_my6xxnpmjW1r6mrcio5_500.gif ' Allies/Enemies Ocra Torabaasu. (Deceased) Hohojirozame Torabaasu (deceased) 'Background' The Destruction of Love. Shingeki.no.Kyojin.600.1713184.jpg There was once a woman, who gave anything and everything to anyone in the world.. though there was that one woman.. that she watched within a mansion.. her blonde locks of hair.. her deep sea blue eyes.. from that day as a child.. she knew she had to find someway to get her.. even if it ment changing her gender.. though due to living out on her own.. At the age of 8, she wore some baggy ass jeans amongst with her baggy collared sleeve shirt.. she coughed a bit.. giving the mansion door a knock.. thus it opened..not sure how to react.. it had been a large man with blonde hair just as well.. she gulped while she spoke with a low tone.."Ah.. is...uh..." Her voice trailed off.. peeking through a bit of space.. seeing many children with blonde hair.. Jax looked before being shoved back by the large man.. until she heard a light voice.."D-DAD ! ugh sorry about that.." Her father looked down at the blonde female while giving her a nod..the blonde girl looked back at Jax smiling.."S-Sorry about that... hes just a jerk sometimes- OH I SEEN YOU at school.. Jax right?! I'm Ocra Torabaasu.. What are you doing.. you do know that people get scared just by our families name.." Jax blinked as she looked away...she kicked the floor.."I just wanted.. to hang out with someone thats all.. " Ocra blinked while she giggled snatching the tanned skinned girl on her wrist.. only to drag her toward the beach.."A-AH HEY WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Ocra's father had been looking out in the window.. his blue luminous eyes glared out while his wife spoke to him.."Something troubling you.. honey..?" "That girl.. she seems to be a problem.. but we shall see.. we shall...she is not in our kind or a man.. i feel she has interest in our daughter..." The wife spoke.."At that age?" The man nodded while he walked passed his love..."I'll take care of this.. if it means doing the unspeakable..." Meanwhile Shingeki.no.Kyojin.600.1590960.jpg Ocra.. layed beside the tomboy female.. only to smile.. while Jax had her eyes closed... there was something unique about Jax... the blonde female would crawl towards the tomboy.. as her blonde locks of hair.. would hover above the tanned skin female... she would think within herself.."You know.. its like.. shes already a boy... if only I didn't have to go off an marry a man i never met....but..." she placed her pale hand over Jax's forehead.. while her golden eyes fluttered open.."E-Eh?" Her face became flushed... while she watched Ocra's smile... it was if she was an angel that fallen to her life.. though she nodded...placing her tanned hand over hers.. before pulling her besides Jax...while she wondered that if this was going to stay like this forever.. though that was not the case... Eight Years After.... ' Shingeki.no.Kyojin.600.1715659.jpg ' The two young women being 16.. thus going to the same school.. they had been getting closer and closer. With Jax going in and out of Ocra's Bedroom..... Thus just then... Jax looked up at her window.. her eyes widened.. seeing her father.. throwing her into a wall.. while his blue eyes pierced down at the tanned skinned female... gritting her teeth.... she soon ran toward the front door.. she felt the knob turn when her hand touched it.. only to swoosh OPEN.. causing her to be pulled within the mansion.. her eyes widened.. only to smashed with a large metal.. pole straight to head.."A-AGH!" instantly knocked out.. Jax fell to the floor.. only to find herself.. cuffed from her hands and wrists.. her vision had been blurry.."Glad to see your awake.." Looking up it was Ocra's father.. he soon whacked the side of her tanned face.. with his hand that possessed a large brass knuckes with nails melted within it.... The side of Jax's face.. was pouring out with blood...Ocra.. screamed as she was pinned to the wall with the rest of her siblings holding her down..."NO DAD LET HER GO PLEASE.. LET HER GOO!" Not listening to his daughter.. he continued on pounding the shit out of the tanned girls face..over and over... Jax would grunt.. and let out groans of pain.. struggling amongst her chains.. He soon gazed down at her in disgust.."You should of just stayed away.... We Sharks.. don't take likely to your kind.."With that.. he raised his right leg..smashing it directly onto the left side of her face.. Causing Jax.. to cough out a tooth.. thus having a large bruising mark upon her face.. she panted.. looking up before.. a leg smashed into the mid section of her gastric.. "GACK!" She coughed out blood.. that drenched his tile floors.. while Ocra screamed... an fought to get out of their grasp.."JAX!! NO DAD PLEASE! PLEASE!!" Thus her father wouldn't stop.. he picked her head up by the black/brown locks of her hair.. until he knee'd her directly in the face.. blood poured down amongst her face.. devastatingly... as Jax's head hanged low.. he soon stomped her down with her ass up.. causing the side of her face to be smashed into the tile... levi-beats-the-shit-out-of-eren.gif ' The large broad man.. pulled his foot away..he soon walked over.. to what looked like to be a pistol... Jax.. weakly.. stanced herself.. where she was on her knees..... While the man.. grasped at the pistol.. He soon raised his hand ,aiming at the tanned female.. Ocra's eyes widened.. only to shove two of her siblings off of her.. giving her enough time.. to run at Jax.. As he fired away.. it was as if it was slow motion... Ocra.. soon slid down.. wrapping her arms around Jax.. only tohave took the hit for her... Her golden eyes widened... only to swell up... in tears...The blonde female.. heard the pistol drop from his grasp.. while she pulled away from the battered tomboy.."....I knew this day would come... that the wolf met the whale..." with that.. she leaned in weakly... kissing Jax upon her lips.. before... she started to lean on her... not moving.. nor breathing... Thus the blonde family began to scream..noticing a fire... was amongst.. a child with brown hair that was taboo for the family..thus It was other than Shark.. climbing up the stairs.. staring deadly at Jax... until he noticed.. Ocra... dead at her lap.. knowing this was fathers doing..Shark.. raised his blade.. causing the female to flinch. with agony..thinking that it was over for her.... until her chains were broken..The tomboy stood up.. picking up her lovers corpse in her arms.. nodding to Shark.. only to jump out the window.. while landing amongst the grassy terrain.. She soon ran as far as she could.. tears uncontrollably.. down her face...Until she went to the beach.. her bruised worned face.. drenched in tears.."Ocra... I-I'm sorry...I...I...I never knew this was the way of your family.. I should of stayed away.. WHY WHY!!!" Falling to her knees... she cried holding her corpse tight...wanting her to come back to life.. Though she soon.. stanced herself up... walking towards the shore.. only to drop.. her body into the ocean... bringing the Torabaasu that wasn't a shark.. but a whale back into the ocean... Therefore.. making Jax.. alone once again....' ' 1b2dacff6c47af1c6b922e30c608e1f1.jpg ' Present ' Ymir.(Shingeki.no.Kyojin).600.1717759.jpg ' Being at the age of 25... Jax.. is a loner being out within the ruins.. of the city... therefore.. surviving... Thus she as what you call.. A Lone Wolf... PeakHuman System *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Tasanagi family Category:Tasanagi Blood lines